In a power distribution system, substantial digital signal processing may be utilized to conduct data communications between endpoints and a distribution substation, central office, billing center, or the like. Processing data received from hundreds or thousands of endpoints in a power distribution system on a three phase waveform may utilize considerable digital signal processing (DSP) resources. Consequently, communication of data between multiple DSP's employed to process a three phase waveform becomes increasingly complex as the number of DSP's increases.